


Are You a Saint or a Sinner?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Innocent Luke, M/M, Punk Michael, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Michael finds himself in the pouring rain. Honestly, his day could not be any worse. His dog died, his grandma is in the ICU, and, to make it even better, he had just dyed his hair a cyan color this morning and the rain is making it drip on his face. He is just sad and angry and in need of something, so he goes into this little church in the city and meets Luke, the shy, innocent boy a year below him in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You a Saint or a Sinner?

Michael doesn't think his day could be any worse. Its raining out, for the 6th day in a row, and his car broke down a mile back. He walked into a shitty convenience shop to try to find a jumpstarter kit, but found nothing. He did buy an umbrella, though. He didn't even wanna go outside, it was starting to thunder and his face was already blue from the fresh hair dye from this morning. Walking outside, he groans loudly and finds a dry spot to sit and figure out what the hell he was gonna do now. He goes over his day and it just makes him feel even worse. His mom had woken him up much earlier than he would've liked to tell him that his grandmother was in the hospital, and then he walked into his living room to eat his cereal with the added ingredient of sadness, only to be greeted with his dog laying dead on his couch, and he just slammed the milk into the counter and cried for a bit before hopping in the shower and crying more while washing his hair. Since he felt bad, and sad, and just about every bad emotion out there, he decided to dye his hair blue. He cut on the angsty-est music he could find and wallowed around in self pity as he applied the cyan dye. He felt like a 15 year old again because of the music; the loud, angry music with too much drum and shitty guitar parts mixed with hardly sub par vocals made him smile a little. 

Back to the present. Michael is sat outside the shitty little mart, really hoping someone offers him a smoke but he knows no one would. He's somewhat disturbed at the fact he wants that, he's never been a smoker until his senior year of high school but he went cold turkey and has been smoke free for 2 years. Still, he thinks, he misses the comfort of his throat burning and the nicotine, mostly, sometimes it was pot, puffing out of his mouth. He shakes the thought from his mind before it can convince him to go buy a pack. He does notice that there is a church across the street and he ponders the idea of going in. Now, he isn't quite sure which thought scared him more: smoking again or going to a  _church,_ like, one with  _prayer_ and  _Jesus_ and stuff. He'd only ever been into a church for funerals and when his mom would drag him in as a child. He takes a deep breath, standing up and starting towards it. He hears a loud honk from a car, realizing it was aimed at him as he reaches the other side of the road. He smirks slightly, realizing that he had just straight up walked across without a care in the world if he got hit, feeling slightly like Bender from The Breakfast Club in doing so. Taking another deep breath,he walks into the church, flinching when the large wooden doors close loudly. He gets greeted by an older man, who hands him a bulletin and tells him to have a good day. Michael smiles, thanking him. He walks in and takes a seat in the back row, hoping no one sits with him. Some old ladies and mothers of young children look disapprovingly at him, but he just gives a warm smile back with an undertone of go fuck yourself. He doesn't blame them, though. His hair is a bright blue and he is wearing a black leather jacket and torn skinny jeans, and, ha, a Sex Pistols shirt. Oops. He laughs to himself at the irony, but his laughter stops as a very pretty blonde boy sits in the row he is in, just a few spaces down from him. The boy smiles at him, waving a dorky little wave before taking his seat. Michael turns frontward, sighing quietly because he came to church to let go, not be attacked by the prettiest boy he's ever seen. He didn't wanna get more on God's naughty list, but, at this rate, he's gonna have a boner and a deep need to fuck this boy in the bathroom. Last time Michael checked, fucking a boy wasn't a God Approved Thing, or so he heard, let alone fucking one in the bathroom of a goddamn _church_. 

Before Michael could breathe in again, the pretty boy was suddenly right beside him. 

"Hey, I'm Luke. I think we go to the same college? I'm a year below you I think."

So his name was Luke, okay.

"I'm Michael, and maybe? Where do you go?"

"It's the community college on Third and Ridgemont road."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah guess we do. That's pretty cool."

"I can always recognize you. You change hair colors more than I eat breakfast."

Michael smiles at him, laughing softly.  _Fuck_ , he's noticed him before? And he's really nice?

"That I do, Luke. Honestly, I have so many different hair dye bottles in my house. It's ridiculous."

"Nah, it's pretty cool. And I'd love to see your collection sometime, maybe you could do me?"

Michael positively chokes there, he knows the blonde meant his  _hair_ and not  _him_ , but he would love to do both.

"Yeah, I think you'd look really good with black hair? Maybe lilac?"

"Yeah?"

"Totally."

Luke grins at him and shuts his eyes, tilting his face downwards and smiling to himself. Michael is in love. He hears the notes to a song starting, indicating the start of the service. 

"Hey, it's starting, talk after?" Luke whispers to Michael, directly into his ear.

"Mhmm, yeah." Michael stammers out, distracted by Luke's warm breath by his ear. Luke smiles and noses behind Michael's ear before pulling away. Michael is pretty sure he just died. 

As the service progressed, there was lots of singing and, in that, he found out Luke had the voice of an angel.  _That's it! Luke is an angel!_ Michael raises his eyebrows at himself for coming up with that one. He was beginning to get kind of bored around the half way mark, so he slid over to Luke and Luke glanced over, smiling brightly before turning his attention to the front once more. Michael thought he was gonna be able to keep it innocent, he really did. But then Luke kinda curled into him and looked up, making sure it was okay. Michael nodded, smiling. Luke had his arm resting on Michael's lap, and for the first time in the whole service, Michael prayed. Granted, it was a stupid one, but it still needed to be done. He just prayed that he wouldn't pop a boner with Luke's arm on his lap because there is no way he could hide it.

His mind betrayed him, and so did God, he thinks. He started thinking absolutely obscene things about Luke, like the way his lips would look stretched around his cock, if Luke had even ever  _had_ a cock in his mouth. He shudders slightly at the thought, startling Luke. He looked up at Michael questioningly, and Michael just made a "kinda cold" motion. Luke smiled and opened up slightly, motioning for Michael to come closer. Michael did just that, snuggling himself into Luke. Luke smiled and threaded his fingers into Michael's hair, occasionally tugging on accident, sending jolts of pleasure through Michael. Luke must sense something is up, because he leans down and asks if Michael is okay. Michael nods, shuffling closer. Luke just tightens his hold around Michael's shoulders. Michael feels like he is on fire, his cheeks are cherry red and he feels like he can't breathe, but he knows he can. Luke is  _fucking him up_. 

"Mike? You sure you're okay?"

"Hmm? Oh-uh. Yeah, 'm good, promise." they whisper.

Luke narrows his eyes and nods, but whispers something to Michael.

"What?"

"C'mon. With me." Luke says, standing up and walking out of the row, waiting for Michael. He does, and he kinda wants to die because he really hopes this is gonna go where he wants it to, thinks it to be going. Once they reach the lobby, Luke grabs his hand and tugs him to the bathroom with a small chuckle. Michael feels lightheaded as he stumbles along behind Luke. They reach the bathroom and Luke looks at him.

"You okay? Don't lie to me." Luke says. 

Michael almost passes out.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Michael." Luke says, stepping forward, almost pressed completely against Michael.

Michael lets out a squeak and feels his eyes flutter shut. He feels Luke step back, gasping slightly.

"Wait, shit. Sorry, are you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you or-"

"What?"

"You seemed like you were afraid when I did that-"

"What? Luke, no."

"What's up then?"

"I'm really, really fucking hard right now and I'm really confused because usually I'm the dominant one but you... you make me feel all wobbly and really, really like I want a cock up my ass which is really, really weird because I'm usually the cock up an ass."

Luke laughs at Michael, stepping forward and holding his hips to the wall. Michael gasps and makes a small, tiny, almost inaudible noise. Luke just smirks and tightens his grip, catching Michael when his knees give out for a minute. 

"Luke..."

"Yeah? Tell me what you want."

"Want you. Your cock.  _Really_ want that, please."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere." Michael moans out. 

"Mm, sounds good to me. The everywhere would have to be later though babe."

Michael moans at the name, melting into a whimper as Luke sucks a mark into his neck. 

"Y'sound so good, Michael. How about this, okay? How about I blow you real quick here, then I take you back to my place and I can fuck you, or you can blow me, or we can just stay up and watch shitty movies, or you don't even have to come home with me. How's that sound?"

"Yes, fuck, please Luke, I'll be so good for you, please. Wanna come, wanna come home with you. Wanna feel your come dripping out of me too."

"Holy fuck, yeah. Okay."

Luke drops to his knees, unbuckling Michael's belt and undoing the zip and button of his jeans before pulling them down with his boxers. He smiles and kisses Michael's thighs as his cock springs up. 

"Such a pretty cock, babe. Can't wait to get my mouth on it."

With that, Luke kitten licks the tip before taking the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sinking downwards. Michael's hands fly to Luke's hair, whimpering loudly and trying not to buck into his mouth. Luke rolls his eyes, opening his throat and pulling Michael's hips closer, motioning him to fuck his mouth. Michael moans and tightens his grip in Luke's hair before fucking desperately into his mouth, already so close. Luke moans around Michael's cock, reaching down to jerk himself off quickly. Luke starts bobbing his head in time with Michael's desperate thrusts and Michael swears in a high whine. 

"Luke, 'm gonna, g-gonna come, fuck, please, make me come, make me come..." Michael whines out, begging.

Luke speeds up and hollows his cheeks, going all the way down to where his nose was pressed to Michael's hips, swallowing around him. Michael lets out an obscene whine as he comes down Luke's throat, holding his head where it is. As Luke pulls away he comes himself, moaning quietly. He stands back up and dresses Michael again, kissing his lips gently. 

"C'mon, gotta catch a cab." Luke says, dragging Michael.

They get in the car, and in no time Michael is straddling Luke's lap, kissing his neck and whispering hot, telling Luke what he wants him to do and how he'd be such a good boy for Luke. Luke groans and bucks up.

"Yeah? Gonna be my good boy baby?"

"Mmhmm, so good. I'll be the best." Michael says, biting down in a spot. He whispers more things to Luke, all of which are so obscene Luke almost comes again. 

That night, Luke made Michael come 4 times. They stumbled in the door and fucked on the couch, then Luke licked him clean, forcing another orgasm out of Michael, then again when he was kissing Michael's chest, finding out his nipples were extremely sensitive, sucking and biting on them, pulling sharply and forcing a fourth out of Michael. They snuggled on Luke's couch, listening to 80's rock and lazily making out with no intention of doing anything more. 

"Can't believe an angel is the one who fucked my ass."

"'M not an angel, I have like 5 dildos and a vibe in my room."

Michael lets out a whimper and subconsciously grinds forward. Luke laughs and pecks his lips gently, mumbling that those are for another night. 

"Well, angel or not, you're fucking pretty and we met in a church so that's proof. You're an angel. And also I'm sorry but I don't think you're gonna be allowed back into heaven after tonight."

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back, because your ass is heaven and from how you're acting I'm assuming I'll be allowed back there again."

"Did you just- did you just quote The Cab and then follow it up with saying you'll fuck me again?"

"Maybe, did it work? Did it do the thing pick up lines do?"

"Possibly, but you can only fuck me again if we listen to this exact 80's rock playlist because it's always been a dream of mine to get my ass pounded as Def Leppard and Motley Crue play."

"You got it babe."

Michael smiles and kisses Luke again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth playfully, giggling quietly against Luke's lips as the chords to More Than A Feeling by Boston ring through Luke's apartment. 

"Wait, this came out in '76. This is not just 80's rock, Lucas. I am offended."

"Michael how the fuck was I supposed to make a just 80's playlist when there were great rock songs from the 70's too? Also, you weren't even alive, how the hell do you even-"

"I am an avid listener of rock music, Lucas. That and my dad loves this song so I've heard Boston my whole life and you pick things up. Like album release years."

"Well, Michael. I, too, am an avid listener of rock music and I think we should get married because no one has ever corrected me on the years of a rock playlist after having mind blowing sex with me. Or ever. You are the first to complain about the year being wrong." Luke says fondly.

"I'm not complaining! I am just offended, I trusted you and you  _betrayed_ me! You have a song from the 70's on an 80's playlist!" Michael says, feigning offence and hurt.

"Aww, baby, let me make it up to you? How's Olive Garden around 7 on Tuesday sound? We can fuck after."

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I would love to. Only if you fuck me with one of your vibes though."

"Deal, I can;t wait to see you fall apart from it. It's a prostate stim."

Michael collapses into Luke's chest at the thought, whining.

"No teasing, I don't think there's any come left in me."

"'m sorry babe. Just kisses and snuggles and 70's-80's rock for Mikey."

"Thank you." 

The opening of Pinball Wizard play through the apartment.

"Hey! Luke! This song is from'69! You're a piece of shit, y'know that?" Michael says, fondly yelling.

"Shut the hell up, you expect a rock playlist with no Pinball Wizard?"

"Well! One from the 80's, yes! Learn your  _years_ , Lucas."

"Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me again."

"Mmkay." Michael mumbles against Luke's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from angel with a shotgun by the cab 
> 
> i hope u sinners like this see u all in hell


End file.
